mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
My Lego Network Wiki talk:Official Store
2 totemic claws 2 totemic claws please ill do the clicks in a minute when i get 1 more 23:23, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. Done! ill do one more click when i get up to 20 i got 19 29 Better Bees and 4 Dino Scale ive sent you 29 better bees and 4 dino scale 23:29, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! no problem i like helping people :) 23:33, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Me too that's why I work here! did you create this wiki? also have you got any fairy dust i need 10 of them 23:39, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :No I didn't create this wiki if I had then I would be an administrator...I wish I had created it. Yes sure fairy dust click my soundtrack. oh who created it then? also i clicked your soundtrack module 23:44, February 26, 2010 (UTC) GB10 but he left. oh what does the GB stand for? 23:47, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Dunno oh would you like 50 apples,11 apple pies,200 thornax,50 tires,10 worker bees,20 beavers,4 best bees,5 potted plants and 5 honey pies? 23:52, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Yes please. 23:55, February 26, 2010 (UTC) oh ok can i have 1 catapult and 1 stone golem please? :Sorry I don't have any but even if I did you are out of clicks. i know i was going to click it tomorrow jojo123 i need 4 rough sappieresJojo321 (talk) 02:49, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry you just ordered four today come back later. Bobbybabbler890 3 rough sapphires 04:16, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Befriend georgeeric999 in mln and click my soundtrack and I will send you the sapphires. thank you nosubst|bobbybabbler890}} 15:12, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I clicked your module 15 times. 15:19, February 27, 2010 (UTC) 1 click can i have 2 clicks on my stunt track rank 3 module???? 07:22, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yes click my soundtrack module. ok done. 14:10, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :No advertising your store here. oh sorry 14:20, February 27, 2010 (UTC) anynomuos thornax- 90 stinger oath-1 ancitnt spera fragement 1- 1 :Please don't say anonymous...title it with your mln username. please write out your mln username if you still want this 23:20, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Never came back? guess he did not want it-- 23:49, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous(mjw65 is my mln name): My order I asked for 5 bowmen, 5 pikemen, and 1 knight. The order is up way above this, in code. Bobafett said he would give me it, but he never did. 12:23, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Oh sorry...I don't have a knight. Other stuff done. 14:18, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Ask for a knight-- 15:48, February 27, 2010 (UTC) anonymous(mjw65 is my mln name): My order Sorry I forgot to say, I gave Bobafett the clicks. 12:26, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Streetracer can i have 1 house of mauntlets victory banner? 13:14, February 27, 2010 (UTC) and 2 clicks to my stunt track rank 3 module 13:57, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe...do you want mantles of gauntlets? mantles :Okay click my soundtrack. ok done 14:47, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Same Mackmoron11 I would like to buy 5 Nebular Crystals, 15 Totemic Fangs, 15 Totemic Scales, 15 Totemic Feathers, 15 Totemic Claws, and 15 Totemic Furs and 10 clicks on my LEGO Club Module, Rank 1, for the total price of 95 clicks. 14:40, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Okay okay okay. I can do this if you unblock me. Click my soundtrack module. 14:42, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :This will take a few days, so hang tight. 5/5 Crystals 0/15 Fangs 0/15 Scales 15/15 Feathers 15/15 Claws 10/10 Clicks :I can provide the cystals. Ajraddatz Talk 14:49, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Sure. Clicks sent, and unblocked. Ajr: Do I need to unblock you also, or are you going to send the items to Bobafett2 and he will send to me? :Send them to me. :Holy crap it didn't unblock corredctly I just lost 5 neb crystals from sending them to undefined.~~ ::I can do the 10 clicks-- 22:10, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Can you do the nebs? I have 5 but when I sent them it sent them to nothingness... ::Mack11 I gave you the clicks and the Nebs so please click my soundtrack for that-- 23:52, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Sent 20:41, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Streetracer umm BobaFett you clicked my race car rank 2 but i said stunt car rank 3 can you please click again? 14:51, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yes-BUT PLEASE make your orders in a SEPARATE section otherwise I will miss orders thinking that they are yours. oh sorry ill do that next time 14:55, February 27, 2010 (UTC) RE:Mackmoron11 ill send you the Totemic Claws 14:56, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Send them to me please then. sent 14:59, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Archiving I think you should archive the page now...-- 15:56, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Sure I suggest that you do it because I am busy but any unfinished orders should be moved back here. ::I think you should just to the orders on the archive-- 21:59, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Samstiffman293 i need 1 Bass Guitar 3 Dino Scale 2 Friendship Bracelets 8 Fairy Dust 1 Acoustic Guitar and 1 Microphone so thats 31 clicks to your soundtrack module 20:37, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Sigh...OK...I will deliver the Mike and Bracelets later. ok ive spent the clicks to your soundtrack module 21:23, February 27, 2010 (UTC) 1 rough ruby 1 rough ruby please 22:10, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :sorry you already ordered this week-- 22:12, February 27, 2010 (UTC) =Letter to all Staff= We have been going under a few improvement changes and you should know them! #We have some new pages for staff ##My Lego Network Wiki:Official Store/Inventory ##My Lego Network Wiki:Official Store/Staff #All staff must follow these rules:My Lego Network Wiki:Official Store/Staff Guidelines #We have archived pages so do not delete any orders ## Simply after a order is done put a ( ##Let Joeman archive the pages if one is too long tell him do not do it1 #The Order stat. did not work as planed as there was to much traffic on the talk page so please do not say ugh where did it go this time... :Thank you staff members of the official store, -- 22:36, February 27, 2010 (UTC) lalalandrules I want 10 potted plants. 00:00, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Befriend Georgeeric999 in MLN and I will send the items. Rank 2 Starter Pack Hi! I clicked 35 times on georegeeric's page and I need my order. Thank youRybo9 (talk) 17:08, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Oh sorry I will send you the items! Wow Thanks!Rybo9 (talk) 23:21, March 1, 2010 (UTC) jojo321 i need 4 rough saphries Jojo321 17:09, February 28, 2010 (UTC) i dont have any roght now ask BobaFett 17:10, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Yes befriend georgeeric999 in MLN. okay i gave you the clicksJojo321 21:15, March 1, 2010 (UTC) annonumous i need 5 rough ruby my mln user name is BionicleStar7777 :Befriend georgeeric999 in MLN and I will send you as many rough rubies as I can. Click my soundtrack module. okay i gave you the clicks. I want I want 25 Yellow LEGO Bricks. User Name:collector1100 Ok but Yellow LEGO Bricks are not mailable unless you set up a module that grows yellow bricks 19:01, February 28, 2010 (UTC) is a lego club mag rank 3 module on your page?? 19:01, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ive checked there isnt 19:05, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :It's fine I will do it. Collector, befriend samstiffman0 (my brother). He will put you in his BFF module. Also, click georgeeric999's soundtrack module as payment. The items will appear directly in your inventory, not through mail. Clicked.Collector1 :What did you click? Your soundtrack module. Btw I haven't got my Bricks. Collector1 :OK good. You don't get the bricks, they grow. Your in samstiffman0's BFF module so it should grow 25 yellow bricks (and put them in your inventory) by this time tomorrow. Block-click BobaFett2 can you block all your friends except me? because i want to do a block click 19:14, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe. Why? so i can get some rough rubys and rough saphires 19:16, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry I don't have time now maybe I can do it later. in 5 Minutes? No as in my dad says I have to get off really really soon. oh ok 19:21, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :So sorry. Anyways, I would suggest saving your clicks so that I can get you to rank 4. aight 19:26, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Ronaldo23 Can I have 100 clicks on pet robot for 100 clicks? :I'll do it if you block your other friends. Keep it that way until I tell you to stop. Deal? Also, the clicks go to my soundtrack. 19:57, February 28, 2010 (UTC) flamethrower, you owe me 1 rough ruby and sapphire. 20:02, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Bobafet- deal. SSgtgriffin- I forgot but I will get it. thank you, flame. 20:59, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you!! Anonymous 10 Nails please (My MLN username is lukespacewalker9871) 20:21, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :sure please ask Joeman200 to be your friend. Click anything! 20:22, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::10 clicks please-- 20:25, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Done, i've spent the ten clicks and i've friend requested Joeman200. Joeman is busy righy now, but he should reply 16:58, March 1, 2010 (UTC) O.k, no worries. 18:01, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Bobbybabbler890 I would like 4 rough rubies. 23:23, February 28, 2010 (UTC) 4/4 rubies :I shall give you the 4 rubies please click my sound track mod-- 00:07, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I clicked your soundtrack module 20 times :) 00:16, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ask to be my friend-- 00:23, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I did 00:29, March 1, 2010 (UTC) annonumous(gentle-boy8 is my mln user name) i need i ancient spear my mln user name is gentle-boy8 : my MLN name is Joeman200 please click my sound track mod.-- 23:59, February 28, 2010 (UTC) okay i gave you the clicks and requested to be your friend. Bobbybabbler890 I need 1 ancient spear... if possible 00:31, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ok. 01:14, March 1, 2010 (UTC) add me on mln, im sgt_griffin. 10 clicks to my may pop purple popper module. thanks. i'll send you the items soon. 01:16, March 1, 2010 (UTC) are you rank 5 on mln?? cause if you are, i already added you. 01:20, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I need to get my clicks back as soon as i've saved up ten (tomorrow) i'll click your module. 01:56, March 1, 2010 (UTC) i'll send you the bonus 10 thornax first. 02:29, March 1, 2010 (UTC) i sent them plus the ancient spear. 02:33, March 1, 2010 (UTC) thanks 03:10, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Remember to do the clicks. 03:16, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Bobbybabbler890 I would like to order 2 red pearls, ancient spear fragments 1, 2, and 3, and 100 thornax. 02:07, March 1, 2010 (UTC) i can supply the ancient spear fragments 1 and 2, plus the 100 thornax. 02:28, March 1, 2010 (UTC) that will be 15 clicks to my prehistoric fern mod. and remember that the store is now closed, so please do not put up any new orders until the closed sign has been taken off. Thanks. 02:31, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ok thank you and sorry 03:09, March 1, 2010 (UTC) thats ok, its not a big deal. so now all you need to do is click my may pop 10 times, and my fern 15 times. 03:11, March 1, 2010 (UTC) is sarge's shack a separate store that is currently in buisness? 03:12, March 1, 2010 (UTC) i sent you the things and now im gonna block you unless you order again cause im doing a bcd. thanks. 03:14, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ok i'll pay asap :) 03:18, March 1, 2010 (UTC) i've payed the clicks to the proper modules :) 23:43, March 1, 2010 (UTC)